Destruction of Ninja Storm Power Rangers P Force
by Findarto Sirfalas
Summary: What happens when a group of eltarian teens get enfused w the Psycho powers and come to avenge Rita by killing the NS rangers ? Well find out
1. PreLude

PowerRangers: P Force  
  
Rangers  
  
Epsilon Knight  
  
Blue Ranger  
  
6"2  
  
Brown Eyes  
  
Black hair  
  
156 lb  
  
----------------  
  
Shane Lyamas  
  
Blue Ranger  
  
6"1  
  
Brown eyes  
  
Brown hair  
  
170 lb  
  
Becomes Blue Ranger after Death of Epsilion in   
  
lesson before dying.  
  
Commands the Blue Z Saber and , Blue  
  
ShadowCat Zord, Blue P Morpher , and Blue Zeonizer  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Auron LightStar  
  
Red Ranger  
  
6"5  
  
140 lb  
  
Black Eyes  
  
Black Hair   
  
(note: Auron felt left out at first being the first black ranger of the team, but he quickly got over it)  
  
Commands Red Z Saber, and Red ThunderCat Zord, Red P morpher and Red Zeonizer.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Aleasha Ryan  
  
5"6  
  
110 lb  
  
Brown hair  
  
Brown eyes  
  
Commands Pink Z Saber, and Pink IceCat Zord, Pink P Morpher and Pink Zeonizer  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sera Heat  
  
5"5  
  
120 lb  
  
Blonde Hair  
  
Green eyes  
  
Commands Yellow Z Saber, and Yellow FireCat Zord, Yellow P morpher and Yellow zeonizer  
  
------------------------------  
  
Tracy Wind  
  
5"7  
  
105 lb  
  
Red Hair  
  
Blue eyes  
  
Commands Green Z Saber, Green WindCat Zord, Green p Morpher and Green Zeonizer  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Bleu Almoz  
  
5"9  
  
130 lb  
  
Black Hair  
  
Grey eyes  
  
Commands Gold Z Saber, Gold LightiningCat Zord, Silver P morpher , Bronze Zeonizer  
  
------------------------------  
  
T.J and Cassie Smith (oh yea they got married)  
  
T.J and Cassie Aid the New Rangers in  
  
Fighting the New evil, When the time comes They can still call upon the Blue and Pink Space Powers.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The 6 P Force Zords Combine to Become the  
  
Gwazi Stealth MegaZord.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
LAter in the P Force Story  
  
The Power Coins are FOund and used to  
  
Give the P Force Rangers Dino Armour.  
  
-------------------  
  
_  
  
Note this Segment of P Force is Rated PG 13  
  
as it will deal with some Language and Violence.  
  
If You don't want to see Zordons name trashed and  
  
eltars also then don't read this.  
  
This is a Dark story !  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
PreFace   
  
Five Thousand years ago Zordon of Eltar  
  
came to the planet of Membre with his group of   
  
'Power Rangers' and destroyed everything in sight,  
  
The people of the planet were left homeless  
  
and took to space and other planets to live,  
  
They hated Zordon and the power rangers for  
  
destroying there homes and most of their loved ones.  
  
A powerfull Witch on the planet named Rita tried  
  
to avenge her people and destroy zordon,  
  
BUt was sealed away in a space 'trash can'.  
  
With her last bit of energy she sent 5 powerfull  
  
gems with 5 chrogenically frozen children to earth  
  
to one day awake and avenge her kind.  
  
now in present day 2000 and three the children  
  
are teenagers and will discover that Zordon  
  
is dead so the only way to avenge their people  
  
is to go after his team of followers the Power Rangers.  
  
This is their story !  
  
~@~@~  
  
Well, what do you think for the pre-lude ?  
  
I hope you like it, and you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Reviews make me a happy-little HPDM slash obsessed puertorican bi teenboy.  
  
And, because if you don't review I will be forced to cook sensei and feed him to Cam ^.^ 


	2. Destruction of Earth

Destruction of Earth   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a cool day, and the sun was shining.  
  
over at the local park Dustin was buisily wrapped up in tunning his bike up, who was with him ?  
  
none other than his faithfull lap-dog Shane.  
  
"Hey Dude, Pass me that wrench" Said Dustin.  
  
"Which one, ? " Said a perplexed Shane.  
  
Before he could reply his face was introduced to a  
  
beautifull younge womans fist .  
  
"Hello Ranger, You don't know me but I know you.  
  
Im Sera, and I'll be your death"."said sera"  
  
"How do You know where rangers, and why'd you hit me ?" Replied Dustin.  
  
"Call it a Warning" The younge woman Sera said before dissapearing in a shower of sparks.  
  
Dustin and Shane Hurried to meet Tori and the others at Sensei's.  
  
"and she just hit you ?" asked Tori   
  
"yeah" Said Dustin.  
  
"Maybe she's an Ex-Girlfriend" Retorted Blake.  
  
"well, I have to go guys, I need to think about this" siad Dustin  
  
"See ya" said Shane  
  
"yeah bye" Replied Dustin  
  
*.~ City mall , Midnight*~  
  
"Hello Dustin" Said Sera appearing again  
  
"What do you want" Stammered dustin as he fell  
  
from his feet because of the surprise.  
  
"To kill you" Sera Retorted.  
  
"N.N.N inja Storm, Ranger form" Stammered Dustin, in a fury of colors and lights the yellow  
  
Ninja Storm Ranger appeared.  
  
"Neat Trick , But this ones Even better,  
  
Psycho Power" Said Sera, as in a shadow of lights and sounds, the Yellow Psycho Ranger  
  
Appeared.  
  
Before the Yellow wind Ranger could do anything  
  
the Yellow Psycho Ranger had, been to quick for him in one clean swipe of her sword  
  
the destruction of Earth happened all that was left  
  
was a severed body.  
  
"You'd think, Rangers would be Stronger than this, The Robo Psychos actually got to have fun hm, never the less, one down 5 to go, and that annoying little rat" said the yellow psycho.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Oooh oooh oooh Sized, straight sized ooh ooh  
  
Well, I will continue , flames will be used to help the fire burn as I boil sensei  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Dustin: I hate you  
  
Finderato: Why ?  
  
Dustin: Because, I got killed like a bitch  
  
Finderato: Oh, well you can be my bitch ;) -moves closer-  
  
Dustin: Help me  
  
Finderato: Oooh, I know you like it rough ~Ties dustin down~  
  
Bwahahaha 


	3. Destruction of Water

Destruction of Water  
  
*~* Tv *~*  
  
Reporter: "In Recent News, A local teen  
  
was found dismembered yesterday.  
  
Local Authorities say they don't know his name, and don't have any leads.  
  
They are suggesting you not let your kids out  
  
after sundown untill the assailants are cought,  
  
Next up is sport."  
  
*click*  
  
-------  
  
(Wind Ninja Academy , Underground - 2 PM)  
  
"Who Would do something like that ?"asked Tori  
  
"I don't know a sick person, Has anyone seen Dustin ?" replied Shane   
  
"No, Last we saw of him was yesterday when he left" Answered Blake  
  
"Something Doesn't seem right" Spoke Hunter  
  
"that's because, Sadly Dustin was the teen they spoke of on the news" Said Sensei appearing out of thin air.  
  
"w.W.What ?" Said Shane breaking out into a teary eyed cry.  
  
"I've Gotta go" Said a Shaking Tori, storming out.  
  
---------  
  
*~* Beach - 2:30 PM *~*  
  
-  
  
A Cool Breeze drifter through the beach,  
  
But there was not a wave to catch.  
  
It was strangely empty today.  
  
A large Blonde mound in the sand appears  
  
to be A crying Tori.  
  
"Hello , Blue Ranger" Said a Teenage Female appearing behind her.  
  
"Who who, Are you ?" Replied Tori, Worry in her voice.  
  
"Im, an old Friend of the power rangers of course, my names Aleasha" said Aleasha.  
  
"Go Away!' replied Tori  
  
"I can't do that, I have to kill you first" said Aleasha  
  
"run"  
  
"Ninja Storm , Ranger form" Tori responded whilst standing up.  
  
In blurry of Blue light the Blue Wind ranger appeared  
  
"My my, is that supposed to scare me ?" replied Aleasha  
  
"It should, Because im about to kick your ass" shouted Tori.  
  
"Huh, Pink Psycho Power" muttered Aleasha  
  
in a spectacul of Pink light the Pink Psycho Ranger stood.  
  
"Ew, What kind of ranger are you ?" asked tori while taking a fighting stance.  
  
"The Worst kind, the pissed of one" Replied Aleasha as she tried to deliver a kick to tori's  
  
stomach only to be beat to the punch by a   
  
water attack from Tori that blasted her to her feet.  
  
"Oh, your gonna regreat that, Bitch" Said Aleasha as she got up and pulled out her  
  
Psycho sword, in a fast motion Aleasha  
  
Slashed Tori on the waist five times, knocking her to her feet.  
  
While Getting to her feet Tori Managed to call her zord.  
  
"Let's see Who's in power now" Shouted Tori from the cockpit of her zord.  
  
"Bye Bye Ranger," Said Aleasha as she finished off tori and her megazord  
  
in one blast from her Helmet.  
  
In the spot of The zord stood a pile of ashes.  
  
"Two Down, hahaha" snickered Aleasha demorphing.  
  
-----------------  
  
Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh oh oh ,  
  
Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh oh oh,  
  
Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh oh oh,  
  
-doing Uh-oh dance -  
  
Hmm,  
  
Review Review make me a happy boy  
  
Finderato: So Tori, wassup  
  
Tori: Shuttup you skanky bitch  
  
Finderato: Touche  
  
Tori: Why me  
  
Finderato: Because, you made fun of retarded kids' in high-school  
  
Tori: Damn, how did you know  
  
Finderato: I know everything, even about you wearing those stained panties for five weeks  
  
Tori: I hate you   
  
Finderato: I will make you eat Sensei  
  
Tori: I'll be quiet now  
  
Finderato: Good ~Smiles~ 


	4. Episode Guide

This will be the episode guide:  
  
1: Preface  
  
2: Destruction of Earth  
  
3: Destruction of Water  
  
4: Thunder Ranger's nomore   
  
5: Destruction of the samurai part 1  
  
6: Destruction of the samurai part 2  
  
7: Destruction of Wind // A Lesson Before Dying  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
This fic will be a seven part saga - but I might  
  
make it a fic series on account of the "SPECIAL" ending.  
  
~@~   
  
Just showing you an episode guide, now I must post the first Chapter ^.^  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
-puts on boiling pot for sensei ignoring his screams along the way- 


End file.
